


It's Hot Out In Texas.

by SawyerGal



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerGal/pseuds/SawyerGal
Summary: A camping trip with friends goes badly.... or does it...





	It's Hot Out In Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first ever story so i hope y'all enjoy. also this first chapter basically just introduces people.

We had been driving in the middle of nowhere for what seemed like hours, I had decided to go with my f/n and her boyfriend f/b/n and a little camping getaway for spring break.

 

It was kind of silly to agree to go on this trip considering I had just met this “friend” not even two months ago.

She has even told me she hates camping but wanted to go for her boyfriend.

You can really tell she is not camping material, with fake nails, fake eyelashes and a full face of make up.

 

We were quite different.

I’d rather keep to myself and read. And also a boy.  
She’d be focusing on how many likes her recent selfie got.

“Come on y/n! Lighten up this will be fun!”F/n said

“ I’m trying f/n! I just have a bad feeling about this” I say picking at my nails. “I mean did we have to go camping in the middle of nowhere in Texas?!”

 

“Guys we’ll be fine! A mate said that camping out here is great!” Said f/b/n “plus it’s gonna be hilarious watching yous freak out over bugs in your hair!”

 

F/n whipped her head to f/b/n who was driving “ WHAT! BUGS?! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BUGS!” She screamed.

F/b/n let out a loud laugh “Yep no wifi either! Ha ha!”

“NOOOOOO!”

 

I sigh.. this is going to be a long drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter please leave some feedback and ill probs update soon. :D


End file.
